Sumpah, kami lupa ulang tahun mu, Naruto!
by Azi-chan
Summary: Canon. Hari ini Naruto ulang tahun, namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Bahkan, team 7 pun tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Naruto memberikan kode kepada semua teman-teman nya namun tidak ada yang mengerti dengan kodenya. Bagaimana perjuangan Naruto mengingat teman nya bahwa sekarang dia sedang berulang tahun? RnR?


Di desa Konoha suasana saat jam enam pagi udara masih lah segar, burung-burung mulai berkicauan juga manusia mulai melaksanakan kegiatan mereka. Tak seperti pemuda berambut kuning, dia sedang tertidur dengan pulas nya dengan posisi yang kurang enak juga terlihat liur dibibir nya. Kamarnya juga tampak berantakan sekali. Pemuda itu bangun dan mengusap-usap kedua matanya lalu membersihkan liur yang mengalir di sisi bibir nya. "Emm... udah pagi ternyata." Ucapnya parau.

Pemuda itu diam sebentar melihat ke sebelah kiri dan kanan nya lalu ... BRUK eh tunggu, kenapa pemuda itu tidur lagi. Hoy bangun sudah pagi.

**Sumpah, kami lupa ulang tahun mu, Naruto!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama & Friendship**

**Warning : Canon, OOC, ada TYPO(s), DLL.**

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan. Seorang yang mengetukan pintu itu menunggu pemilik rumah itu membuka pintu itu. Namun, pintu itu tidak juga dibuka membuat seorang itu menggelutuk tidak senang. "Ish, si bodoh itu pasti masih tidur." Ucap nya sedikit kesal.

Seorang itu -sebut saja Sakura- mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras sambil berteriak "NARUTOOOOO ... BUKA PINTU NYAAAAAAAAA!"

Pintu pun langsung di buka dan tampak Naruto memasang ekspresi ketakutan. Dia menatap Sakura kaku. "_O-Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan._" ucapnya takut.

"Naruto, ini sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya sedikit ditekan kan.

"Eu..." tampak Naruto melihat ke dalam untuk lihat jam yang terpampang di dinding nya. "Jam sembilan. Hehe." Ucap nya polos.

Sakura memasang wajah kesal dan menatap Naruto marah. "Cepat kamu bersih kan badan mu dan kita akan latihan bersama Kakashi-_sensei, _Yamato-_taichou, _dan Sai." Ucap Sakura.

"Sekarang?"

"Iya."

Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam rumah nya dan segera membersihkan diri sementara Sakura menunggu Naruto di luar rumah nya Naruto karena dia malas masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto. Tidak lama membersihkan diri, Naruto sekarang sudah di baju dan memasang ikat kepalanya yang ada lambang desa Konoha. Naruto melihat ke depan nya dimana di sana terpampang kalender. Naruto melihat kalender itu dan sekarang adalah tanggal 10 Oktober. "Sepuluh Oktober? Wow ... umurku sudah enam belas tahun aja. Ku harap Sakura-_chan _tau sekarang aku ulang tahun." Ucap Naruto berharap.

Naruto keluar dari rumah nya lalu mengunci pintu depan rumah nya. "Ayo sekarang kita ke tempat latihan." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto bersama Sakura sedang berjalan menuju tempat latihan mereka di mana Sai, Kakashi dan Yamato menunggu mereka. Saat di perjalan mereka ngobrol. "Sakura-_chan, _kau tau sekarang hari apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hari Jumat."

"Tanggal berapa?"

"Sepuluh Oktober." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah polos.

'Gak nyadar apa bahwa sekarang teman se-_team_ mu ulang tahun?' batin Naruto.

"Gak ada lintasan pikiran gitu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hah? maksud nya gimana?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya emm ... kamu gak tau bahwa hari ini adalah hari spesial buat ku?" tanya Naruto memastikan lagi.

"Hah? emang hari spesial apa? Aku gak tau." ucap Sakura memasang wajah tidak tau.

Naruto memasang wajah kecewa dan menghela nafas. "Ku kira kamu tau." ucap Naruto kecewa.

"Emang apa sih?"

"Ya gitu lah..."

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di tempat latihan mereka dan disana sudah ada Kakashi, Yamato dan Sai sedang menunggu mereka berdua. Naruto menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan sedikit lesu. 'Semoga mereka tau bahwa sekarang aku sedang ulang tahun.' Batin Naruto berharap.

"Oy..." teriak Naruto semangat.

"Akhirnya mereka datang." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ayo kita latihan-_dattebayo"_ ucap Naruto semangat.

Dan mereka pun langsung melaksanakan latihan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Naruto menatap rekan se team nya 'Coba aku kasih kode, semoga aja mereka tau.' batin Naruto. "Hey, aku udah tua _loh_." Ucap Naruto.

Kakashi yang sedang duduk di samping Naruto langsung menatap Naruto bingung. "Tumben ngaku udah tua?" tanya Kakashi.

"Mau punya cucu ya Naruto?" tanya Sai dengan wajah polosnya.

"Bukan begitu." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Sudah-sudah. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita cari makan?" usul Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku traktir kalian makan?" ucap Naruto sukses membuat semuanya menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Wah ada apa ini, tumben mau traktir kita?" tanya Yamato.

"Coba tebak" ucap Naruto. 'Semoga mereka sadar bahwa hari ini aku ulang tahun.' Batin Naruto berharap.

"Karena Naruto mau punya cucu mungkin." Ucap Sai ngasal kembali.

"SAI!" ucap Naruto kesal.

Semua disana tampak tertawa mendengar ucapan Sai yang asal-asalan dan lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju tempat yang mereka tuju, yaitu Ichiraku Ramen. 'Mereka itu gak peka apa?! Mereka itu pura-pura lupa atau lupa sih?' batin Naruto kesal.

Dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di Ichiraku Ramen dan Naruto langsung memesan lima ramen. Naruto tampak lesu dan kesal melihat tingkah laku rekan-rekan se-_team_ nya yang sedang menikmati ramen mereka. 'Udah uang ku habis, mereka gak peka lagi!' batin Naruto.

Naruto cepat-cepat menghabiskan ramen nya dengan perasaan kesal sedangkan rekan-rekan nya mereka sangat menikmatinya. "Ah... makasih ya Naruto. Aku sangat kenyang sekali." Ucap Sai.

"Ya sama-sama." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto langsung beranjak dari duduk nya dan langsung keluar dari kedai Ramen itu dengan lesu "Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto.

Serentak rekan-rekan Naruto langsung melihat Naruto yang mulai keluar dari kedai ramen itu. "Naruto... kau mau kemana?" teriak Sakura.

Naruto tidak merespon teriakan Sakura dan lebih memilih berjalan meninggalkan kedai ramen itu. Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang. Naruto tampak berpikir dia akan pergi kemana. 'Aku pergi ke hutan saja semoga saja bisa menenangkan diri ku ini.' batin Naruto.

Tidak lama untuk sampai ke dalam hutan perbatasan Konoha, Naruto berjalan dengan lesunya di hutan sana. Trang Trang Naruto mendengar suara _shuriken_ beradu tidak jauh dari kawasan Naruto berdiri. Naruto mencoba mencari suara itu dan berjalan menuju suara itu dan ternyata itu adalah Kiba, Shino dan Akamaru sedang latihan. 'Ah, mungkin aku tanyakan pada mereka. Semoga saja mereka tau hari ini aku ulang tahun.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas dan langsung tersenyum lebar berjalan dengan cepatnya menuju mereka. "Oy... Sedang latihan ya?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba, Shino dan Akamaru langsung menghentikan latihan mereka dan menatap Naruto. "Eh Naruto, iyalah kami disini sedang latihan." Ucap Kiba yang langsung disetujui dengan gonggongan Akamaru.

"Dan kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?" tanya Shino.

"Ah, itu... aku sedang mencari udara segar ... ya udara segar. Hehe..." ucap Naruto sembari mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Oh begitu. Mau ikut latihan?" ajak Kiba.

"Ah aku tadi sudah latihan dengan _team_ tujuh. Oh ya, kalian ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Naruto memberikan kode kepada Kiba dan Shino.

"Hari apa sekarang? Entahlah, aku tidak liat kalender." Ucap Kiba.

"Ini adalah hari Jumat." Ucap Shino datar.

"Tanggal berapa coba?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tanggal sepuluh." Ucap Shino lagi.

"Kalian tau hari ini adalah hari yang spesial buat ku" ucap Naruto memberikan kode yang jelas kepada mereka berdua.

"Spesial apa?" tanya Kiba.

Shino tampak diam tidak merespon ucapan Naruto dan tiba-tiba saja dia langsung memasang wajah terkejut "Ah! Hari ini adalah..."

Naruto menatap Shino was-was berharap Shino mengingat bahwa ini adalah hari ulang tahun nya. "Hari dimana aku harus membersihkan kandang serangga ku. Kiba, latihannya cukup sampai disini." ucap Shino yang langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Naruto langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Shino. "E-eh, Ini belum selesai, bodoh!" ucap Kiba sebal.

'Dikira Shino bakalan tau bahwa sekarang aku sedang ulang tahun, ternyata tidak!' batin Naruto.

"Jadi kau tau tidak ini adalah hari spesial buat ku?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang saja ah." Ucap Kiba berjalan meninggalkan Naruto diikuti oleh Akamaru.

'Ish! Mereka berdua juga tidak tau bahwa aku ini ulang tahun. Benar-benar kejam semuanya!' batin Naruto kesal.

Naruto menghentakan kakinya kesal. Dan dia langsung memasang wajah cemberut dan memikirkan sesuatu siapa yang ingat akan ulang tahun nya kali ini. 'Yang tau ini hari ulang tahun ku siapa ya?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Naruto sekarang berjalan tak tentu arah dan dia kembali ke dalam keramaian warga yang sedang beraktifitas di tengah-tengah jalan. Ada yang berjalan, anak kecil berlarian, jual beli, dan lainnnya. Naruto melihat Chouji dan Ino sedang mengobrol di depan rumah Ino. Naruto langsung berniat untuk menanyakan soal ulang tahunnya kepada Ino dan Chouji. "Hay Ino, Chouji." Sapa Naruto.

Mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Naruto. "Hay Naruto, ada apa? Mau beli sesuatu?" tanya Ino.

"Enggak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Nanya apa?" tanya Chouji.

"Kalian tau, sekarang tanggal berapa? Ini adalah hari spesial buat ku." ucap Naruto memberikan kode keras kepada Ino dan Chouji.

"Aku tidak mengecek kalender jadi aku gak tau sekarang tanggal berapa." Ucap Ino sambil mengendikan bahunya.

"Aaa... sepertinya aku juga tidak mengecek kalender jadi tidak tau juga. hehe..." ucap Chouji.

"Berarti mereka tidak tau." gumam Naruto kesal sekaligus kecewa.

"Emang kenapa dengan hari ini? Terus hari yang spesial buat kamu itu apaan?" tanya Chouji lagi.

"Mungkin Sakura menerima cintanya. Hahaha..." canda Ino.

"Ah, ya sudah kalau tidak tau. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang menatap Naruto aneh sekaligus bingung.

"Si Naruto itu kenapa sih?" tanya Ino.

"Gak tau." ucap Chouji.

Naruto berjalan dengan perasaan yang kesal. "Argh! Kenapa sih pada gak tau ulang tahun ku ini! Kita tanya siapa lagi nih?!" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Naruto berpikir dan langsung kepikiran Iruka yang tahun kemarin memberikan dia sebuah kue tart dan sebuah kado untuk dia di tempat tinggalnya dan itu sukses membuat Naruto terharu. 'Mungkin, Iruka-_sensei_ tau aku sekarang ulang tahun.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto dengan semangat dan penuh dengan keyakinan bahwa Iruka-_sensei _akan tau bahwa dia sekarang sedang berulang tahun, Naruto berjalan menuju gedung akademi ninja dimana Iruka biasa bekerja.

Setelah sampai disana, Naruto melihat banyak anak-anak. Naruto berjalan menuju ruang biasa ada Iruka disana. Saat sudah sampai di ruangan biasa yang ada Iruka, Naruto melihat Iruka sedang menulis sesuatu di beberapa lembar kertas dan disana juga ada Shikamaru sedang membantunya. Merasa ada yang menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut, Shikamaru melihat ke pintu itu dan terdapat Naruto sedang berdiri di sana. "Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Loh Shikamaru kenapa ada disini?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Hah... aku disuruh _Godaime-sama _membantu Iruka-_sensei. Mendokusei_"ucap Shikamaru yang langsung menguap bosan.

"Oh begitu ya. Iruka-_sensei¸_Shikamaru kalian tau ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Jadi kamu kesini untuk menanyakan itu pada kami? Kau kurang kerjaan sekali Naruto." Ucap Iruka yang sedari tadi diam dan Iruka masih tetap menulis sesuatu di lembar kertas itu.

"Hah? Ya, hehe..."

"Sekarang tanggal sepuluh. Ada apa memangnya, heh?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Oh ya tanggal sepuluh. Aku lupa. Apakah kalian tau bahwa sekarang aku sudah tua?" tanya Naruto lagi yang sukses membuat Shikamaru menatap Naruto aneh.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Kau pasti juga lupa. _Sensei, _Kau tau kan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang spesial buat ku?" tanya Naruto kepada Iruka.

Iruka hanya diam dan masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya. "Lupa apaan? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksud mu itu yang mengatakan kau sudah tua. Hah..." ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau pasti lupa dengan tanggal sepuluh ini. kejam sekali kau." Ucap Naruto.

Iruka yang sedari tadi pusing karena pekerjaannya dan lagi di tambah Naruto yang berisi sejak tadi langsung menatap tajam Naruto. "Naruto, _sensei _sekarang sedang sibuk. Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk itu, lebih baik kamu keluar sekarang dan jangan ganggu dulu _sensei_. Shikamaru, bantu _sensei_ yang benar." Ucap Iruka marah.

Naruto terdiam di tempat begitu melihat salah satu _sensei _kesayangan nya marah kepadanya. "Ah, ini membuat ku pusing saja." ucap Iruka sembari mengusap kasar kepalanya.

"Hah... Baiklah _sensei_. Naruto, lebih baik kamu keluar saja. Hah, _mendokusei" _ucap Shikamaru sambil mengambil kertas di sisi Iruka dan membantu pekerjaan Iruka lagi yang sempat tertunda karena berbincang dengan Naruto.

Naruto melihat kedua orang itu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda karena dirinya langsung menghela nafas dan merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu mereka dan lagi menyebabkan Iruka marah-marah kepada dirinya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Maaf mengganggu" Ucap Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu dengan lesu.

Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan dengan lesu keluar dari ruangan itu. 'Bahkan Iruka-_sensei _pun tidak mengingat ulang tahun ku. Siapa lagi coba ya yang harus aku tanyakan?' Batin Naruto.

Naruto masih belum juga menyerah untuk mencari seseorang yang tau akan ulang tahunnya yang sekarang. Naruto memikirkan sesuatu, siapa orang yang akan tau ulang tahunnya? Naruto langsung teringat Tsunade dan dia langsung berjalan dengan semangat menuju ruang hokage. 'Ini adalah orang terakhir yang aku tanyakan. Semoga saja Tsunade-_baachan _tau aku sekarang sedang berulang tahun.' Batin Naruto berharap.

Naruto sudah sampai di gedung hokage dan sudah di depan ruang hokage. Saat Naruto membuka pintu, terlihat banyak sekali orang berkumpul disana. Disana ada Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee dan Guy berdiri di depan Tsunade yang duduk di kursi tempat dia bekerja. Dan disamping Tsunade ada Shizune yang sedang menggendong babi yang bernama Tonton. Dan ada Jiraiya juga yang sedang duduk di frame jendela. "Wah semuanya sedang kumpul ya." ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat mereka menengokkan kepala mereka kepada Naruto.

"Naruto? Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ah eto eu ... oh iya, kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto kepada team Neji.

"Laporan misi kami sudah selesai." Ucap Rock Lee.

"Oh begitu ya. hehe..." ucap Naruto.

"Jadi ada apa kamu kemari, heh? Kami sudah selesai dan siap untuk bubar." Ucap Tsunade.

"Oh iya, Kalian tau ini hari apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah antusias dan berharap mereka semua tau bahwa sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ini tuh hari selasa. Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu heh, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya balik.

"Gak ada lintasan pikiran gitu dengan hari selasa sekarang yang berhubungan dengan ku?" tanya Naruto yang membuat semua orang disana bingung.

"Apa maksud mu Naruto? aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Tenten.

"Hari selasa ya?" ucap Guy.

"Iya ini hari selasa tanggal sepuluh Oktober. Kalian tau, ini adalah hari yang spesial buat ku." ucap Naruto makin antusias dan makin jelas memberikan kode kepada mereka.

Namun Naruto harus tegar melihat mereka yang tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto bicarakan. "Huuuu... aku tau ini adalah hari yang spesial untuk _team _kami. Yaitu latihan extra." Ucap Guy semangat.

"Benarkah itu, _sensei_?" tanya Rock Lee memastikan.

"Iya. Ayo Lee, Neji, Tenten kita latihan sekarang juga. Kami permisi." Pamit Guy yang langsung keluar dari ruangan hokage dengan semangat disusul oleh Rock Lee.

"Hah, mereka tidak ada kata capek." Ucap Tenten.

"Ayo kita susul mereka. Naruto, kami duluan." Pamit Neji.

Lalu Tenten dan Neji keluar dari ruangan hokage dengan wajah lemas meninggalkan Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune dan Jiraiya disana. Mereka bertiga masih menatap Naruto bingung dan tidak mengerti. "Jadi, apa maksud mu datang kemari Naruto?" tanya Shizune.

"Jadi, kalian tau apa yang aku katakan tadi?" tanya Naruto balik dengan muka yang lesu.

"Yang sekarang hari spesial buat mu itu?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. "Ah mungkin hari ini kamu mendapatkan kupon ramen gratis kan?" tebak Tsunade sembari tertawa.

"Kalian tidak tau. Permisi, aku mau pulang." Pamit Naruto yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan hokage dengan wajah lesu dan putus asa.

"Kenapa itu anak?" tanya Tsunade bingung melihat tingkah laku Naruto hari ini.

"Entahlah. Kumatnya sedang datang mungkin." Tebak Jiraiya asal.

Naruto berjalan tidak tau arah tujuan dan tidak sadar dia terdiam di sebuah jembatan berwarna merah yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai dengan aliran air yang tenang. Naruto terdiam disana dan menatap sungai itu dengan tatapan sedih, kecewa dan putus asa. "Kenapa semua tidak tau bahwa sekarang aku sedang ulang tahun?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Hinata sekarang sedang berjalan sembari membawa sebuah kotak yang sudah dibungkus oleh kertas kado dengan wajah bingung. 'Sebaiknya aku memberikan kado ini kepada Naruto-_kun _atau tidak ya?' batin Hinata bertanya-tanya.

'Ah sebaiknya aku berikan saja' batin Hinata.

Hinata langsung mengambil nafas dan berjalan dengan yakin menuju rumah Naruto. Namun, saat akan melewati jembatan merah itu, Hinata melihat disana ada Naruto yang sedang berdiri di pagar jembatan itu sembari melihat sungai. Hinata langsung berhenti di tempat dan tiba-tiba saja jantung nya langsung berdegup lebih kencang. 'Ada Naruto-_kun _aku harus bagaimana?' batin Hinata bertanya-tanya.

Hinata dengan perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati Naruto dan sekarang Hinata sudah berada di samping Naruto yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata. "N-naruto-_kun._" sapa Hinata memberanikan diri.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lesu dan putus asa. "Hinata-_chan_." sapa balik Naruto dengan nada yang lesu.

"S-sedang apa Naruto-_kun _disini?" tanya Hinata sembari menyembunyikan sebuah kotak yang akan dia berikan kepada Naruto di belakang badan nya.

"Sedang melamun." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto melihat Hinata lalu dia menghela nafas dan kembali melihat sungai. "Kamu juga pasti tidak tau kan ini hari yang spesial buat ku?" tebak Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"A-aku ta-tau." ucap Hinata gugup.

Naruto langsung memasang wajah terkejut dan langsung menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Hinata menganggukkan wajah nya kaku mencoba meyakinkan Naruto. Naruto langsung tersenyum dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata erat dan menatap Hinata tidak percaya. Hinata yang melihat posisi Naruto dengan dirinya terbilang sangat dekat tiba-tiba saja wajahnya sangat bersemu sekali. "Benarkah kau mengetahuinya? Coba sebut ini hari spesial apa buat ku?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"I-Ini..." ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja ucapan nya terhenti.

Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya terhadap Hinata karena saking senangnya akhirnya ada seorang yang mengetahui ini adalah hari spesial nya. Hinata tidak kuat melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya. Daripada dia pingsan dan membuat _image_ nya jelek dihadapan Naruto, Hinata langsung menepis tangan Naruto yang memegang erat pundaknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto buru-buru.

Naruto terdiam disana melihat kepergian Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Naruto langsung memasang wajah kecewa kembali dan menghela nafas. "ARGH! Semuanya gak tau bahwa hari ini aku ulang tahun! Kejam semuanya!" ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari pulang menuju rumahnya.

Terlihat dari luar rumah sakit, Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit dengan wajah lesu. Tampak dia menghela nafas dan melihat langit. "Udah sore aja." Ucap nya.

Sakura mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dia alami hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat tingkah Naruto yang hari ini menjadi aneh. "Naruto memang aneh, tapi kenapa sekarang tingkahnya semakin aneh saja ya?" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura tertawa begitu mengingat saat Sai mengucapkan 'Mungkin Naruto punya cucu' "Haha... Sai itu ada-ada saja." ucap Sakura sembari tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura melihat di depannya ada Hinata yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku sembari memangku sebuah kado. Tampak Hinata menunduk sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata. "Itukan Hinata, kenapa dia disana?" tanya Sakura.

Sakura langsung berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di samping Hinata. "_Konbanwa_, Hinata-_chan_." Sapa Sakura.

Hinata tampak terkejut dan langsung menatap Sakura. "S-sakura-_san_." Ucap Hinata.

"Kamu lagi apa disini, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Hinata.

"A-aku sedang diam saja disini." ucap Hinata sembari memainkan kado yang dia pegang.

Sakura menatap Hinata dan langsung melihat kado itu penasaran. "Itu kado untuk siapa? Emang hari ini ada yang ulang tahun ya?" tanya Sakura yang sukses membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Kamu tidak tau bahwa hari ini ada seseorang sedang berulang tahun?" tanya Hinata.

"Enggak tuh." Ucap Sakura polos.

"Jadi Sakura-_san _tidak tau bahwa sekarang ini Na-Naruto-_kun _sedang berulang tahun?" tanya Hinata yang sukses membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Apa?! Naruto ulang tahun?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali tingkah Naruto yang aneh hari ini dan Sakura baru menyadari bahwa Naruto melakukan itu untuk memberikan kode kepadanya bahwa dia itu sedang berulang tahun. "Ya ampun Hinata-_chan, _aku lupa dengan ulang tahunnya." Ucap Sakura sembari menepuk jidatnya.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan menyuruh Hinata untuk memberitahukan semua teman-teman nya bahwa sekarang Naruto ulang tahun dan menyuruh semua teman-temannya berkumpul di depan rumah sakit.

Sakura dan Hinata memberitahukan bahwa hari ini Naruto ulang tahun kepada teman-teman mereka yang mereka temui. Dan ternyata semua teman-teman Naruto tidak mengingat dan bahkan ada yang tidak tau bahwa Naruto sedang ulang tahun. Dan sekarang semuanya sudah berkumpul di depan rumah sakit. "Maafkan aku telah mengumpulkan kalian disini. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Naruto." ucap Sakura.

Lalu Sakura menyampaikan rencana yang dia miliki untuk memberikan kejutan kepada Naruto. Semua tampak menuruti dan langsung memisahkan diri entah untuk apa.

Langit sudah mulai gelap bertanda malam akan segera tiba dan Sakura juga kawan-kawannya dengan cepat membuat sesuatu untuk kejutan Naruto dengan cepat. Dan mereka sudah selesai mengerjakan sesuatu tepat pukul 8 malam. "Fuih... beres juga." ucap Sakura.

"Cepat jemput Naruto sekarang." Titah Tsunade.

"Baik. Sai, ikut bersama ku." ajak Sakura.

Sai langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu mereka berdua berlari menuju rumah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sekarang dia sedang tiduran di kamarnya sembari memeluk bantalnya. Tampak Naruto masih memasang wajah sedih. "Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengingat bahwa ini adalah hari ulang tahun ku." ucap Naruto sedih.

"Suram banget sih aku hari ini." ucap Naruto sembari berpindah posisi menjadi melihat kesamping dan matanya langsung tertuju kepada jendela kamarnya.

Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai mengantuk dan hampir saja tidur namun TOK TOK terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto. "Naruto, ini aku Sakura." teriak dari luar rumah Naruto.

Naruto langsung tersadar dan begitu tau suara siapa itu Naruto langsung memasang wajah sedih. "Untuk apa dia kemari? Menambah suasana sedih saja. Tega sekali Sakura-_chan _tidak mengingat ulang tahun ku ini." ucap Naruto sedih.

Namun Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuka pintu karena Sakura terus saja mengetuk pintu rumah nya dengan keras dan Naruto juga takut Sakura menghancurkan pintu rumahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah suramnya setelah membuka pintu.

Sakura dan Sai melihat Naruto sedikit tidak percaya. Sakura menghela nafas dan langsung menarik Naruto dengan cepat. "Cepat ikut kami sekarang juga." ucap Sakura yang langsung lari diikuti oleh Sai dari belakang.

Naruto yang di tarik seperti itu oleh Sakura langsung terkejut sekaligus bingung. "Kita mau kemana Sakura-_chan?" _tanya Naruto.

"Ke suatu tempat. Jadi ikutlah." Ucap Sai.

Naruto langsung memaksakan diri berhenti untuk berlari dan otomatis Sakura pun berhenti berlari dan Sai pun ikut berhenti juga. "Kenapa lagi Naruto? Ayolah kita kesana." Ucap Sakura geregetan.

"Aku tidak mau ikut. Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Ucap Naruto sembari menundukan wajahnya dan kembali memasang wajah sedihnya.

Sakura dan Sai saling pandang dan menghela nafas. "Ayolah hanya sebentar kok. Ini pasti akan membuat hari mu senang." Ucap Sakura membujuk Naruto agar dia ikut.

"Tidak. Hari ini adalah hari yang suram untuk ku." ucap Naruto kekeh tidak mau ikut.

Sakura makin geregetan dengan tingkah Naruto yang keras kepala. Sakura memberikan kode kepada Sai untuk menarik paksa Naruto. Setelah mengerti maksud kode yang Sakura beri kepadanya, Sai dan Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan lari dengan sekencang mungkin menuju ke tempat sesuatu. "Apa maksud kalian sih menarik ku seperti ini? sudah ku bilang, aku tidak mau ikut!" ucap Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan nya dari tangan Sai dan Sakura.

"Diamlah, kami sedang terburu-buru." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto melihat lingkungan sekitar dan ternyata Naruto dibawa ke tempat biasa mereka latihan. Dan begitu hampir sampai di lapangan biasa mereka berlatih, Sai dan Sakura melepaskan Naruto dan langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju lapangan latihan mereka. Naruto mengikuti mereka dengan lesu dan dengan wajah sedih.

Saat sudah berada di lapangan, tiba-tiba banyak sebuah pita menyembur kepada wajah Naruto yang sukses membuat Naruto terkejut dan tiba-tiba saja lapangan menjadi bercahaya dan di depan Naruto ada teman-temannya mengangkat spanduk "_Otanjoubi omedetou Naruto!" _dan di pinggirnya terdapat gambar wajah yang mirip Naruto juga kembang api tiba-tiba menyala dan mewarnai gelapnya langit di malam hari. "_Otanjoubi omedetou Naruto." _Teriak semua yang ada disana yang sukses membuat Naruto semakin terkejut.

"K-kalian..." ucap Naruto yang masih terkejut.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto. Maaf, aku lupa bahwa kau hari ini sedang ulang tahun untung Hinata ngasih tau kami semua." Ucap Kiba sambil menyalami tangan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kiba tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja semua orang yang ada disana menghampiri Naruto dan menyalami Naruto. "Kami minta maaf Naruto. Kami lupa bahwa hari ini kamu ulang tahun. Beneran aku lupa." Ucap Rock Lee.

"Aku juga lupa." Ucap Chouji.

"Apalagi aku, tidak pernah mengingat ulang tahun orang lain. Ulang tahun sendiri saja selalu lupa. _Mendokusei_." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku juga lupa." Ucap Shino.

"Naruto, Aku juga lupa bahwa kamu itu ulang tahun. Padahal tadi kamu memberikan kode yang jelas kepada ku namun aku begitu bodoh tidak peka dengan maksud mu. Maafkan aku Naruto." ucap Sakura.

"Sebenarnya _sensei _tau sekarang kau sedang berulang tahun. Namun, _sensei _terlalu sibuk sampai pusing dan memarahi mu tadi. Maafkan _sensei _dan selamat ulang tahun Naruto." Ucap Iruka.

Naruto menatap semua teman-temannya yang meminta maaf dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menangis dan sukses membuat orang-orang disana merasa bersalah dan secara tidak sengaja mereka berkata "Sumpah, kami lupa ulang tahun mu, Naruto. Kami minta maaf."

"Daripada kau menangis mending kita nikmatin saja pesta yang sudah kita buat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naruto ini." Ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Semua langsung menatap Kakashi dan mengangguk setuju. Lalu mereka menarik Naruto untuk menuju tengah lapangan "Ayo Naruto tiup lilinnya." Ucap Sakura sembari menyuruh Naruto meniup lilin yang berada di sebuah kue tart yang dihias dengan tulisan "HBD NARUTO"

Naruto menutup matanya 'Semoga tahun depan semua teman-teman ku ini tidak melupakan ulang tahun ku' batin Naruto berharap.

Naruto mulai meniup lilin yang ada apinya sampai apinya padam. Dan setelah itu terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dan teriakan dari beberapa orang. Pesta ulang tahun Naruto pun di mulai. Ada yang langsung memakan makanan yang telah mereka sediakan disana dan juga bermain-main dengan krim yang di kue tart Naruto. Naruto menatap semua teman-teman nya dan langsung tersenyum lebar. 'Emang sih ulang tahun yang sekarang suram karena mereka tau ulang tahun ku di saat jam-jam berakhirnya tanggal sepuluh Oktober. Tapi, aku bahagia dengan semua ini. Terimakasih.' Batin Naruto senang.

.

Kau senang Naruto?

The End

Sebelumnya, Selamat hari jadi Naruto duuuh gak kerasa Naruto mau tamat ya :"""D

Oh ya, ini sebenarnya fanfic dibuat tahun lalu tapi gak keburu tamat jadi di tamatkan tahun sekarang aja hehe xD #plak

Jadi maaf ya kalau bahasanya jadi beda secara udah lama gak buat fanfic lagi jadi makin aneh aja bahasanya hehe XD

Oh ya, karena sering bikin fanfic Au jarang bertemakan yang ninja gitu atau canon. Jadi aku lupa gimana latar desa konoha huhuhu. Bahkan aku suka lupa sakura manggil apa ke hinata, hinata manggil apa ke sakura. Jadi, maafkan kalau OOC nya parah sekali #ojigi

Pokoknya saran, kritik, komentar pedas mau asem saya terima dengan lapang dada #alah #plak

Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca, kalau bisa mah di review hehe


End file.
